Have you heard the rumor?
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based on Catherine all from Katherine's perspective. Katherine/Vincent


Have you heard the rumor?

By inthefamily

Disclaimer: These characters belong to who they belong to.

Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based on Catherine all from Katherine's perspective. Katherine/Vincent

Fear:

Katherine primly manicured nails tapped rhythmically on the veneered table.

_Why did I even come to this…_

The high school had not changed since she left it 5 years ago. Same plastic chairs. Same tables, same small feeling creeping into her stomach.

"Reunions are so stupid…" She grumbled under breath as an another group passed her on their way to the punch bowl. He nails tapped insistently as she scanned the room once more.

Deep down she knew why she came. Katherine wanted to see Vincent walk into the Cafeteria as a loser. No hair, fat, or even better married with kids; just not as the man she remembered. She would die.

"Whoa, Orlando. Take it easy." The group of three slide into the room. Those three were connected at the hip in high school and it had not changed. Orlando was drunk (probably the only way they got him there after the divorce"

She knew Vincent the instant he smiled.

_Still cute…_

Katherine turned hiding in the curtain of blonde. Vincent was still the slim man she remembered. Biting her lip; she twisted further in a seat.

_Maybe if I go to the wall I can slip out without him seeing me._

"Katherine?" Her heart melted.

Sweet:

Katherine had always had a sweet tooth. So, this was a perfect place for a second date. A noise café with heart shaped pillows and sweet cakes topped with fruits.

"Manger huh?" He said after a long sip of coffee.

"Uh huh. System's analysis?"

He lazily smiled. "Your job suits you. You were always so organized."

"So, I'm bossy?" She tried hard to hide the grin.

"No. Not at all. You just like what you like." His hand brushed over hers. " I always liked that about you, You're driven." His fingers linked with hers. "I'm always feel so lost."

"Well, I won't lead you astray."

Katherine liked sweet treats and he was the sweetest.

Caring:

Vincent liked to drink. Katherine knew that. He had drank like this since he was 16 and his mother left and his father started working more and left a fridge full of beer. His friend never helped much.

"Hey, Kathy," he slurred as he leaned heavily on her door frame. His cheeks were tinged pink.

"Started early, huh?" She touched his warm cheek, and he tilted into her touch.

He was her puppy. A lost puppy.

She moved to let him into her pristine apartment.

'Just for tonight," she promised. "You have to stop drinking so much."

He took her hand in his.

Lazy

"Ewwwwww," Katherine danced away from the sink. The ants were climbing over his soiled dishes right into the side of the fridge.

"Vincent," she growled. How did his small apartment become a war zone?

She slipped on the yellow, rubber gloves and dove back in.

_He is going to pay for this._

"Whoa, nice babe." Vincent chimed as he looked around.

"I'm not your mother, you know. You should take out the trash. You are a grown man. I shouldn't have to-" A long arm wound its way around her middle.

"Thanks. I have been too busy to really think about it." He began to nuzzle her neck. " I know you are busy too, but thank you. You are to good to me."

Her head began to tilt as his lips found her neck. "This is the last time."

"Mmm," he hummed. "At least let me thank you properly." His hand slipped up to cup her breast.

"Last time," she giggled.

Sexy:

She was a modern woman. Focused. Poised. Katherine wore the latest trends and had a manicure biweekly. She had a career that she was proud of and a good life. She even had a boyfriend, but in there lied the problem.

Her skin crawled and she felt plain silly as the breeze from the AC crossed over her thighs.

She stuck a hip out to attempt to gain control with a smile but this… was just awkward.

"Oh, Baby." Vincent gapped at the feast before him. He admired how the light blue, silky, lacy, dress barely touched her upper thighs.

"Hey." It took all he self-control not to curl up. _This is stupid_

"When did you buy that?" He licked his lips.

"Last week. I wanted something special for our anniversary."

His face blanched. "Wha?..."

_He wouldn't._

Her eyebrow irked up. "You didn't"

"I didn't! I swear I was planning to go to dinner and stuff."

"Stuff?..."

"Yeah. I'm not making it up." He twisted off the bed taking the sheet with him.

"That's it. I'm taking this off." Katherine began to retreat to the bathroom. "I'm not to get in a fight with you wearing this."

"Baby!" He slipped out of the sheet and bumped the computer as he grabbed her hand. "No, I'm serious. Wait."

He was an anchor holding her to the spot. "Vincent…"

"Here," he dug out an envelope from a pile of papers by his sink. "See a reservation for a hotel on the coast. I think I booked the wrong weekend, but… the thought counts…" He whispered the last part.

"Hm," she sighed.

"Baby," he was hugging her. "Please don't go."

"You just want some." She teased as she slipped off his hands.

"Well yeah, well no, come on, K." He kissed down her neck and slowly turned her hips to face him. "You are so sexy." His hand found her butt.

"Smooth Vince." She allowed herself to be pulled back to bed.

Dreams:

**If you fall in dream and die, you will die in real life.**

"Stupid rumor." Katherine grumbled as she woke up in her bed sweat rolling off her and onto her sheets.

In the darkness of her room her thoughts were her only comfort. She rolled over onto her stomach, her mind still racing and blood pumping hard.

Boxes. Vincent. Climbing. Giant blonde monster. Blonde…Blonde…Blonde…

The panic of slipping off the dream block was slowly dissipating as the rest of the dream returned. It was the blonde girl (woman was a generous term) holding onto Vincent's arm like they were together. That pink mouth twisting with insults, and the attack. The girl grabbing at Katherine's hair and the blood running onto the floor of the shoebox –sized apartment. Her heart burned.

"Oh god." She scrubbed her eyes wiping away the image and the anxiety.

"Stupid dream." She resisted the urge to text him.

_Just a dream._ Katherine slowly slipped back into a dream.

Pain:

"It is over, Vincent." She restated attempting to drown him out. "You cheated, We're done."

"But I love you!"

It burned hard in her chest. "I can't."

The door shut and the walk was short but she didn't care. The gapping hole in her chest distracted her. Five years wasted.

_Why did I stay that long?_

Favor:

"You seriously want to have our reception at the stray sheep?"

"Yep," he beamed "I got us a deal. Boss owed me one."

"Fine," she relented. "At least your trying to help with this." She flipped through the wedding notebook.

He leaned in pecking her cheek. He had been happy since they got back together, and he had seemed so determined.

"It will be perfect." His lips brushed her ear, "just like you."

"Cheesy," she purred.

"That's how you like me."

"That's true. Now you have to go to work, Baby."

He sighed, "but we were…"

"No we weren't, you just think you're smooth."

"I'm smooth," he nipped her earlobe and her breath caught in her chest.

"Just a little."


End file.
